The Guardian of Compassion
by Moonstruck23
Summary: Isaac Taipan has been chosen by the Man in the Moon to be the next Guardian. His job is to protect the animals and plants of the world. So Jack is sent to get him, but when an unexpected threat rises, the Guardian ceremony is delayed. Isaac has to team up with the Guardians and stop the threat, or join the evil himself. I stink at summaries.
1. The Moon's Choice

Isaac's POV

I shuddered awake and gasped for air. For some reason I couldn't get enough. When I did get enough, I realized that I was lying down. I sat up. "Ugh, my head. Where am I?" I asked. I looked down, and for the first time, I noticed that I had an arrow in my stomach. I gritted my teeth as I pulled it out, but I felt no pain. Where the arrow was, there was a bloody gash. "Okay, that doesn't look good," I said. But, it sealed up and the blood disappeared.

I widened my eyes and stood up. "Who am I?" I asked. Right then, I was whisked up into the air and I was floating 100 feet in the sky. "AAAAHH!" I screamed. I looked at the moon. It was so large, and bright. Then, I heard an airy voice. "Your name is Isaac Taipan. Protect the animals of the world," it said. I gulped. That sounded pressurizing.

Just then, I started to drop to the ground. "AAAAAAAAHHH!" But before I hit the ground, I shape shifted into a bateleur eagle. "Whoa," I exclaimed. I flew around the meadow, screeching in happiness. I flew up, and looked to the east. I saw a small village. I flew to it.

When I landed, I transformed back into my original self, but I didn't notice the weeping willow tree sprout when I stepped on the ground. The people walking around suddenly looked behind me in fear. A lot of them gasped, and I asked, "What?" I turned around myself, and I said, "Oh. I don't remember that there." I walked backwards one step, and a blueberry bush sprouted. My eyes widened. I heard a few more gasps. "Oh, c'mon! It's cool!" I complained. But strangely, no one responded. I shrugged. I took another step. This time, a rafflesia sprouted. I think I saw someone faint from the smell. It didn't bother me. I did see someone come over to inspect the large flower. I tried to get his attention. "Hello, can you tell me where I…" I didn't get to finish because the person walked right through me.

I whipped around, looking at the person. I was breathing heavily, but I began to breathe deeply. I looked up at the moon again. "Really, Moon. Who am I? Where did I come from? Why can't anyone see me?" I asked. But he only told me my name. And that's all he ever told me.

_420 Years Later… North Pole_

"Jack! I still need ice!" North bellowed. "Coming, North!" Jack Frost replied. He grabbed his staff and ran into North's personal workshop. Jack carried the tub of water into the room, and with a sharp blast of his staff, the water was frozen. North took it out of the tub and set it on the table. "Okay, Jack, time for you to go!" North told him. "But, I've never seen you make an ice prototy…" Jack tried to finish, but North shoved him out the door and locked it.

"Oh, man! When it comes to secrecy, North is as bad as Bunny!" Jack complained. "Heard that, mate!" Bunny's voice called out from the shadows. "Ugh! Being a Guardian is boring. Nothing ever happens!" Jack replied. Tooth immediately flew into the room. "Never say that, Jack. It's hard being a Guardian," she said. "Tooth? Is anyone not here today?" Jack asked. Just then, he heard a small pitter of feet behind him. "Hey, Sandy," Jack said with a face palm.

"Seriously, guys. I mean, where's the action? The drama? The villains?" Jack asked. "Uh, mate, we took care of bloody Pitch. I'm pretty sure he isn't comin' back," Bunny said, coming out of the shadows. "That little alf," Bunny mumbled. "What was that, kangaroo? You have something to say to my face?" Jack retorted. "No, I'd rather say it behind your back, old snowman," Bunny replied. Jack narrowed his eyes.

"Oh, yeah, that's right, I'm old. But who's the gorilla sized rodent, cottontail?" Jack snapped. "Rabbits aren't rodents!" Bunny snapped back. They ran towards each other, but when they were 3 feet from each other, they fell to the ground, asleep. "Sandy!" Tooth scolded. The little silent man held up his hands apologetically. Right then, North slammed the door, scaring the two back awake. "Ah! What just happened?" Bunny asked as he got up. "Have you paid any attention? The globe," North announced as he pointed to the globe room.

The Guardians went into the globe room, looking at the large globe. In Brazil, the tiny lights were quickly going out. "What is doing that? We got rid of Pitch," Tooth wondered. "I don't know," North replied. "But I think that we have a villain for you, Jack," he continued. Jack gulped. But then, the moon shined brightly into the room. And this time, everyone noticed it.

"Ah, Man in Moon! Long time, old friend. What is big news?" North questioned. The moonbeam shined over to a hatch in the ground with a fancy G on it. The hatch opened and a pillar with a blue crystal on it. "Um, guys, do you know what this means?" Tooth exclaimed, while fluttering around, excitedly. "He's choosing a new Guardian! I wonder why," North remarked. "Yeah, the last time we got a new recruit was a time I don't want to think about," Bunny laughed. Jack smacked him in the back of the head with his staff.

"I wonder who it's going to be." Tooth wondered. Sandy made a little pocket watch symbol over his head. "Maybe Father Time?" "Ooh! What about Cupid?" "Please not the Groundhog, please not the Groundhog," Bunny whispered. A teenage figure with a green hoodie, jean shorts down to his knees, tanned skin, hiking boots, and a long staff based on a rose appeared on the crystal. North tilted his head, "Isaac Taipan?"

"What? How is he gonna help us?! Put some flowers in an old ladies flower box?" Bunny mocked. "If Manny chose Isaac, then he must have a reason for choosing him. Jack, you should go get him," North suggested. "Why do I have to go get him?" Jack asked. "It's tradition. Sandy got North, North got me, I got Bunny, and Bunny got you. The newest Guardian retrieves the new Guardian," Tooth explained. "Oh, okay," Jack replied.

"Good luck, Jack. By the way, be careful. Isaac's residence is the Great Kapok Tree in the Amazon. It's very tall and large. But, Isaac's power has made the animals of the Amazon do anything they can to protect the Great Kapok," North warned. "Okay, so I have to dodge a bunch of animals. Easy," Jack guessed.

"No, it won't be easy, Jack. Think about it. Caimans, anacondas, jaguars, piranhas, even mosquitoes and army ants. Very dangerous animals that are protecting him," North replied. Jack gulped. "Good luck, Jack!" Tooth bid as Jack flew out the window.

_Amazon… Now_

I paced my throne room. It was a large hole in the top of the Great Kapok Tree. The floor was completely covered in Amazonian soil, and tons of rainforest plants were planted in the soil. My throne sat inside of a large bromeliad. The base was made of two mangrove trees, and the actual seat was made up of baobab wood, with flora and fauna designs carved into it. The cushion was made of golden ram wool, and was stuffed with harpy eagle down. A keel billed toucan was perched on the throne, and a jaguar was lying down at the foot. "I don't get it! I'm doing everything I can to prevent endangered species from going extinct, but poachers just keep on and keep on hunting them!" I yelled angrily. "Why don't you introduce species back into the wild, sir?" The toucan asked. "I already tried that, Orchid. Remember the Great Depression? No wonder the unicorns went extinct," I replied. "How about putting the poachers in a giant cage without their weapons and force them to sleep on Venus fly traps?" The jaguar asked with a growl. "You know, that might not be a bad idea, Jambu," I replied. Just then, an anaconda slithered into the throne room. The snake was panting very heavily. I ran up to the anaconda and cradled it in my arms.

"What is it, Reed?" I asked. The anaconda took a deep breath and gasped, "Jack Frost is here." _Oh, that's not so bad, _I thought with a sigh. "And, he's frozen the river over, sir," Reed continued. "WHAT?!" I yelled. "I barely escaped with my life. But all the piranhas, caimans, my family and many others are trapped underneath the river," the anaconda was almost in tears. "Don't worry, Reed. I'm going to get them out. I promise," I coaxed. The snake showed a weak smile. "Orchid, Jambu, keep Reed safe and protect the tree at all costs," I ordered. Orchid saluted with one of her wings and Jambu lifted his head and growled with agreement. I turned into a toco toucan and flew off to the river.


	2. Frozen Attempts

Isaac's POV

When I sensed coldness nearby, I turned into a barn owl so Jack Frost wouldn't hear me coming. I landed behind a tree facing the Amazon River. Then, I shape shifted back into my original self. I slowly looked behind the tree. Jack Frost was standing on the frozen river, fighting a flock of hyacinth macaws for his shepherd staff. I turned into a coral snake and slithered unseen behind him.

I turned back to myself and stood up. "Do you think it's funny to trap innocent animals that can't hold their breath underwater forever?" I asked. Jack whipped around in surprise. "You're lucky that I never kill anything," I threatened. "Oh, please. What are you gonna do, strangle me with flowers?" Jack taunted. I turned into a grizzly bear and held a four inch claw at his throat. "You have no idea what I'm capable of," I growled as I turned back.

"Now go away before I do some real damage," I demanded. Jack made a face and flew off. I finally took a deep breath. "Okay, here it goes," I said. I walked off of the river and put my hand near the ground and a single rose sprouted. The flower bloomed and the petals fell off, creating a makeshift carpet. I took off my boots and set them on the rose petals. Then, I stepped carefully to the river, different plants sprouting where I stepped. I finally hopped onto the ice, and I concentrated hard.

I concentrated some more, and thought of all the innocent creatures trapped. I thought of Reed's family, the caimans, the piranhas, the river dolphins, and all of the other species. As I thought about that, the ice grew thin under my bare feet. The ice on the entire river melted slowly, starting at the banks. The ice melting finally reached the middle, and before I fell in, I jumped high over the river, and when I came down, a bunch of lily pads and algae raced to hold me. As I walked to the shore, the lily pads came below my feet until I landed on ground.

I grabbed my boots and put them on. "Whew," I breathed. I turned into a scarlet macaw and flew back to the Great Kapok. When I got back there, I turned into a human and walked around my throne room. ""Hello, Jambu and Orchid. How is Reed?" I asked my animals. "He's just fine, sir. He left a few minutes ago to return to the river," Orchid, the toucan, told me. I breathed a sigh of relief. "And what about Frost?" Jambu growled. "He's been taken care of. I don't think he'll be coming back anytime soon," I replied.

Just then, a kinkajou and a golden lion tamarin swung into the room. "Hey, Liana and Coconut! Good to see you again!" I exclaimed. The golden lion tamarin jumped on my shoulder and nuzzled my neck. I scratched him on the head. "Hey, Coconut. How are you doing?" I asked the tamarin. "I'm doing great! I actually just found a whole stash of acai berries in a hollowed out tree trunk," Coconut replied. I chuckled and playfully rubbed him on the head. "How about you, Liana? What brings you to the Great Kapok today?" I asked the kinkajou. "I'm fine. I came here because I actually wanted to play around in that watermelon patch, if you don't mind…" Liana said. "Oh, of course you can!" I picked her up and let her hang by her tail from my index finger. "And you can eat as many things that you want in here. Every animal is always welcome here," I remarked. Liana smiled and ran to the watermelon patch.

I laughed. "So, what about you, Coconut? Why are you here today?" I asked the golden lion tamarin on my shoulder. "You know those berries I mentioned earlier? Um, yeah, there were only three and now I'm starving. Could you maybe grow something delicious for me?" Coconut asked. I chuckled and replied, "Of course I can. I have to use my powers for good, shouldn't I?" I walked over to the wooden wall and put my hand on it. A vine sprouted on the wall and spread up quickly to the ceiling. White and violet feathery blossoms sprouted on the vine, and they fell off just as quickly. A few moments later, passion fruits grew where the blossoms used to be. I plucked one of the maroon fruits and threw it to Coconut. He grabbed it and tore the skin off. He bit into the yellow flesh and juice splattered everywhere. "Thank you, Isaac!" Coconut exclaimed as he jumped out of the Great Kapok and onto another tree. I laughed.

I went to sit on my throne. "I love helping animals," I remarked as I sat down. "Helping does feel good, doesn't it Isaac," Jambu asked. I nodded. I leaned back in relief. "So, does anyone have any more ideas about how to prevent species from becoming extinct?" I asked. Jambu lifted his head. "Hmm… How about finally using the biome rooms below the tree's roots and letting different animals live there?" the jaguar suggested. "Actually, that was a bad idea anyway. Almost all animals need sunlight to live. I might need to find out if everything in the forest is ship shape, though," I said. "Raspberry!" I yelled. A moment later, a shaggy three-toed sloth climbed down one of the mangrove trees. "Yes, Isaac?" Raspberry asked. "How is everything in the rainforest? Are all the trees and plants occupied by at least one organism?" I asked. "Yes, they actually are. The nearest rafflesia even has seventeen thousand flies coming to and from it every day," Raspberry replied slowly and softly. "Thank you, Raspberry. You can go back to your nap. I'm so sorry I interrupted," I said. Raspberry nodded and climbed back up the tree.

I settled back into my throne. "Hey, Orchid?" I asked. "Yes?" the keel billed toucan replied. "Do you feel like we're being watched?" I asked. Orchid looked around for a second and replied, "Yes, I sort of do. What about you, Jambu?" The jaguar growled and his ears perked up. He nodded. "I'd better go look," I said, getting up from the throne. But when I was halfway to the hole in the tree that went outside, I fell unconscious.

I woke up with Jambu and an anteater licking my face. Their tongues tickled against my skin. I stopped them and sat up. "Ugh. I wish I did my job better," I complained. "What do you mean, Isaac? You do your job perfectly!" the anteater asked. "Oh, Mangrove, there's something I haven't told you animals. Whenever anything dies within a fifty feet radius of me, I fall unconscious," I said. "And it was a hundred year old banana tree, by the looks of it," I continued. I stood up and looked out the window/hole. Right at the base of the tree was a tall banana tree, completely frozen with ice.

I felt my face get red hot with anger. My fingernails became grizzly bear claws. "FROST!" I yelled as loud as I could. I transformed into an Australasian magpie and flew as fast as I could out the entrance. I screeched loudly against the rainforest. I flew for a few more minutes until I came to a clearing where Jack Frost was standing. I landed and changed into a southern cassowary and ran at Jack. He finally noticed me and flew into the air. "Haha! Stupid mini ostrich!" he yelled. I turned into a peregrine falcon and flew as fast as I could up in the air. Jack's eyes widened and I think I heard him curse.

He flew the other direction and I followed him at fifty miles per hour. "Haha! You can't catch me!" he yelled. I simply shook my head and zoomed after him, reaching the hundred fifty mark. He turned around as I closed in. His eyes widened and my eyes narrowed. I screeched as loud as I could and he put his hands out. "Oh, what?! You think it's good to kill a helpl


End file.
